1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to head up displays, and more particularly, to a head up display for firearms, wherein a plurality of images can be selectively presented to a viewer.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several types of sights used with small arms, such as rifles, shotguns, handguns, bows and other similar hand held weapons including sights which incorporate holographic images of various one, two and three dimensional reticle patterns. Prior devices incorporating holograms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,483,362; 4,643,515; 5,151,800; 5,815,936; and 6,490,060.
However, a need exists for a head up display for firearms which can provide a variable or a variety of images in response to user input. The need also exists for a compact lightweight head up display system that can be cooperatively engaged with firearms.